Adwentyści Dnia Siódmego
Ellen Gould White, Prorokini Adwentystów Dnia Siódmego thumb|left|Ellen Gould White w 1878 rokuEllen Gould White (1827-1915 rok) - Nieomylna prorokini adwentystów dnia siódmego mająca otrzymać wizje w grudniu 1848 roku po upadku poprzedniej innej daty w tym samym roku przyjścia Chrystusa wyznaczonej przez lidera ówczesnych Adwentystów Williama Millera. Była metodystka wyrzucona z kościoła metodystycznego za propagowanie Millerowskiego Adwentyzmu, żona Jamesa Whita. Od czasu pierwszej wizji z 1848 roku miała otrzymać około 2000 wizji i snów do ostatniej w roku 1915-stym. Z powodu deklarowanej przez nią nieomylności posłannictwa pochodzącego od Boga które przekazywała, jej twórczość jest uznawana za natchnioną jak pisma kanoniczne Biblii, wiara w takie natchnienie prorocze Ellen G. White była jasno deklarowana przez kościół, współcześnie pewne części adwentystów wycofują się od historycznego stosunku do własnej adwentystycznej prorokini marginalizując jej autorytet przez przytłaczającą ilość kontrowersji w związku z wiarygodnością jej przekazów. "To nie mylący się śmiertelnik, ale Bóg przemawiał." - Testimones, Tom III, Strona 257 Nthumb|left|D.M Canrightie ukończyła szkoły podstawowej z powodu choroby powstałej na skutek walki z siostrą która uderzyła ją w twarz dotkliwie raniąc do końca życia. Odrzuciła protestanckie biblijne nauczanie o zbawieniu z łaski przez wiarę bez roli uczynków, wytyczając silnie nacechowany kwestią świąt, pokarmów i uczynków starego prawa kult Adwentystyczny skupiony w okół swojej osoby. Były pastor Adwentystyczny D.M Canright '''egzystujący 28 lat wśród społeczności Adwentystów Dnia Siódmego, odszedł ze społeczności i stał się jej przeciwnikiem, świadcząc że widział jak Ellen Gould White zmieniała treści słów prorockich, w tym dając je do korekty mężowi. Canright ostatecznie dołączył do Kościoła Metodystycznego w raz z rodziną po decyzji odejścia z kościoła Adwentystów Dnia Siódmego, ostatecznie stał się baptystą. Lekarz Ellen Gould White będący naczelnym lekarzem szpitala adwentystycznego w Battle Creek twierdził, że wizje Ellen Gould White były skutkiem schorzenia mózgu, systemu nerwowego. Jego następca '''Doktor Fairfield '''stwierdził że jej wizje były histerycznymi transami z których została tylko częściowo wyleczona przez wiek. Adwentyści uznają jej wkład prorocki w tematy medyczne za temat będący w jej wykonaniu dowodem natchnienia jej poselstwa, ponieważ miała ona przekazywać treści chroniące zdrowie ludzkie wyprzedzające epokę medyczną. W rzeczywistości pisma Ellen Gould White są skoncentrowane na potępieniu spożywania wielu pokarmów jako grzech, zabraniając absurdalnie spożycia herbat czy octu. Treści medyczne Ellen Gould White reprezentują często skrajnie prymitywny charakter i w większości są szkodliwe dla zdrowia ludzkiego przy współczesnej wiedzy naukowej, co podkreśla jedynie szczególne znamię odgórnego Boskiego upokorzenia powszechnego dla fałszywych proroków. Charakter zdrowotny Adwentyzmu jest poselstwem legalistycznym, opartym na uczynkach ludzkich identyfikowanych biblijnie w kanonie jako nauki demoniczne odnośnie kwestii nakazów w spożyciu pokarmów i wymuszeń obchodzenia określonych dni i świąt, które są silnie wyraźne w praktyce w religii adwentystycznej w raz z akcentowaniem starego prawa. Utrzymywanie przez Adwentystów wyznawania zbawienia jedynie z łaski przez wiarę jest pozorne i nominalne, powodem tego jest to że synteza, kompromis pomiędzy zbawieniem tylko na podstawie przyjęcia ofiary przez wiarę a jakimkolwiek uczynkiami czy implikującym je sposobem wymaganego życia jest sprzeczna i niemożliwa, gdyż dodanie chodź jednego elementu wymogu uczynku dla zbawienia czyni ją wyznaniem uczynkowym. '''CHRZEST KONIECZNY DO ZBAWIENIA By pomóc nam zrozumieć jak Bóg może przemienić nas w swoje dzieci, Jezus ukazał proces chrztu dla nas. Przez chrzest jesteśmy prawdziwie narodzeni na nowo w Jezusie. - Adventist.org, wyznanie wiary (belives), oficjalna strona adwentystów dnia siódmego DEKLRARACJE BEZPOŚREDNE PRAKTYCZNEGO ZBAWIENIA Z UCZYNKÓW W ADWENTYŹMIE W porządku pozwolenia na to by Chrystus wszedł do naszych serc, musimy przestać greszyć (...) wielu wierzy że wszystko co musimy zrobić to wierzyć, ale czynią służbę Chrystusowi zbyt powierzchnowną. Są ustatysfakcjonowani nominalną wiarą w Chrystusie ale to nie wystarczy by ledwie ukazać że Jezus jest Synem Bożym, musimy przestrzegać w nim jak gałąź winorośli, musimy mieć doświadczalną wiarę. - Ellen G. White, The Great Controversy, wydanie 2002 roku, strona 483 Być odkupionym znaczy zaprzestać grzeszyć. - Ellen G. White, Review and Herald pol. "Przegląd i Zapowiedzi", Tom 77, nr 39, str. 1, 25 września 1900 rok Chrystus umarł, abyś ty mógł przestać grzeszyć. Grzech jest wykroczeniem przeciw prawu. - Ellen G. White, Review and Herald pol. "Przegląd i Zapowiedzi", Tom 71, nr 35, str. 1, 28 sierpnia 1894 rok Adwentyzm dnia siódmego odrzuca chrześcijańską wiarę w wieczność piekła zastępując ją anihilizmem - poglądem że dusza potępionych zostaje wiecznie unicestwiona zamiast wiecznie cierpiąca w piekle. Potępienie Spożywania Mięsa thumb|left|Ellen Gould White" Zjadanie ciała rozpala silne żądze i namiętności i osłabia wzrost moralny i duchowy" - Ellen G. White, Consules on Diet and Foods, strona 389 "Wielu z tych którzy są dziś tylko połowicznie nawróceni w temacie mięsnego pożywienia - będą oddzieleni od narodu Bożego i nie będzie ich pośród ludu Bożego." - Ellen G. White, 1902, Consules on Diet and Foods, strona 382 "Ani grama mięsa nie powinno wejść w nasze usta. Spożywanie mięsa jest przeciwne naturze" - Ellen G. White, 1902, Consules on Diet and Foods, strona 382 Nigdy żaden kęs mięsa ze świni nie powinien znaleźć się na waszych stołach. - Ellen G. White, Testimonies, Tom 2, strona 3 ---- Lecz gdy oni jeszcze nie wierzyli z radości i dziwili się, rzekł im: Macie tu co do jedzenia? A oni podali mu kawałek ryby pieczonej i plaster miodu. A On wziął ( Jezus ) i jadł przy nich. - Ewangelia Łukasza 24:41-43 Potępienie Spożywania Herbaty Pozwalanie sobie na herbatę, kawę, tytoń, czy alkohol świadczy o braku wstrzemięźliwości oraz toczy wojnę z prawami życia i zdrowia. Używanie tych zakazanych substancji prowadzi do wytworzenia się w organizmie stanów, których nasz Stwórca nigdy nie stworzył. Ten brak wstrzemięźliwości jakiegokolwiek członka ludzkiej rodziny to grzech! - Ellen G. White, Evangelism, strona 266, 1899 rok Picie kawy i herbaty to grzech, szkodliwa słabość, która szkodzi duszy tak jak zło w każdej innej postaci. - Rady na temat Diety i Wyżywienia ang "Counsels on Diet and Foods" strona 425, 1896 rok Ludzie mogą być uczeni... i pouczani, aby odrzucać wszystkie narkotyki - herbatę, kawę, fermentowane wina i każdy inny środek pobudzający, oraz aby nie przyjmować mięsa martwych zwierząt. - Ellen G. White Counsels on Diet and Foods strona 281, 1896 rok Potępienie używania Peruek i Kosmetyków Moda obciąża głowy kobiet sztucznymi warkoczami i dopinkami, które nie dodają im uroku, ale raczej nadają ich głowom nienaturalnego kształtu. Włosy są ściągnięte, zmuszone do nienaturalnego ułożenia i nie jest możliwe, aby głowom tych modnych dam było wygodnie. Sztuczne włosy i dopinki zakrywają szczelnie podstawę mózgu, ogrzewają i pobudzają nerwy rdzeniowe skupiające się w mózgu. Głowa zawsze powinna mieć chłodno. Podwyższona temperatura spowodowana noszeniem tych sztuczności (sic) wzmaga przepływ krwi do mózgu. Działanie krwi na niższe i zwierzęce części mózgu powoduje nienaturalną aktywność co prowadzi do lekkomyślności moralnej, i serce i umysł zagrożone są zepsuciem moralnym. Kiedy zwierzęce części mózgu są pobudzane i wzmacniane, części odpowiedzialne za moralność osłabiają się. Siły moralne i intelektualne umysłu stają się sługami zwierzęcia ''' - Ellen Gould White, "Słowo do Chrześcijańskich Matek" ang. "Word to Christian Mothers", artykuł magazynu Ellen White "Heath Reformer" 1 październik 1871 rok Potępienie Octu '''Pozwoliłam sobie na słabość do octu, ale z pomocą Bożą postanowiłam zwalczyć to upodobanie. Walczyłam z pokusą i byłam zdeterminowana, aby nie dać się opanować temu nawykowi. Chorowałam całe tygodnie, ale wciąż powtarzałam sobie, że Pan wie o tym wszystko. Jeśli umrę, to umrę, ale nie poddam się temu pragnieniu. Walka trwała, a ja byłam ciężko dotknięta chorobą przez wiele tygodni. Wszyscy myśleli, że niemożliwe było, żebym mogła to przeżyć. Możecie być pewni, że bardzo żarliwie zwracaliśmy się do Boga. Zanosiliśmy do Niego gorące modlitwy o mój powrót do zdrowia. Nie przestawałam walczyć ze słabością do octu i w końcu udało mi się wygrać. Nie mam już skłonności do niczego, co przypomina ten smak. To doświadczenie jest dla mnie bardzo wartościowe z wielu względów. Odniosłam całkowite zwycięstwo. - Ellen G. White, list 70, 1911 rok, przywołany w Counsels on Diet and Foods, strona 485 Szabat Chrześcijanie nie są pod prawem starego testamentu ani będącego jego częścią szabatu. Obchodzenie szabatu w Adwentyźmie dnia siódmego ma charakter centralny i zbawczy ponieważ zbawienie adwentystów jest oparte o obchodzenie przez nich siódmego dnia szabatu. Adwentyzm Dnia Siódmego jest potępiony w Kolosan 2:14-16 z powodu niemożliwej próby przez Adwentystów wytrwania w zakonie który został przybity do krzyża oraz sądzenia innych ludzi z powodu szabatu. Kategoria:Nauki Kategoria:Adwentyści Dnia Siódmego Kategoria:Prorocy Kategoria:Sekty Kategoria:Milleryzm Kategoria:Regulacje Pokarmów